The GameBoy Boy
by yogurlafawnda
Summary: Kenma is forced to see a 'life coach' due to his peers' constant bullying and his failure to connect with those around him. His therapist is hot tho
1. Chapter 1

**Hello reader! Welcome to my first ever SERIOUS (at least intended to be serious.. I'm really trying ** ) fanfic! I'm gonna keep this short and sweet in saying that this website has been my life for YEARSSS but I've never attempted at posting anything until today. It's probably not the best story ever, but that's something that you as a reader can hopefully help me out with! I'm writing for you, so if you notice anything that I could change in my story now, or if you have any suggestions for future chapters, comments/messages/PMs are super appreciated!**

 **DISCLAIMER- I sadly don't own Haikyuu or any of its amazingly genius characters**

1

"Kozume kenma, please report to the office please RIGHT NOW PLEASE! Repeat: kozume kenma."

I glanced up from the gameboy device so cleverly hidden in my lap to a classroom full of now glaring eyes. My face began to heat up like a volcano at the sudden onslaught of unwanted attention, and I swiftly grabbed my belongings and stood up.

"Oooooooooh," my teacher began to howl. "What did you do this time, Kenma?"

I ignored him and proceeded in slamming the door in his face. The truth was, in my three years at Nekoma High, I had never once been called up to the office. I began to break into a nervous sweat. The office rarely pulled students out of class for anything other than emergency situations- that thought alone causing my mind to run to its darkest depths. Had my pet ferret, Meatball, been hit by a car again? I took a deep breath before hesitantly opening the office door.

The steady creak of the knob revealed none other than our school principal, sitting criss cross applesauce on top of his desk. By the way his eyes were squinted, it was hard to tell whether or not he was sleeping or just extremely Asian. I put my bet on the latter, closing the door as silently as possible behind me just in case.

"KOZUME KENMA!" Principal Yasufumi boomed, causing me to nearly jump out of my own skin. "COME COME SIT SIT!"

I scurried over to the chair in front of his desk quickly and placed my hands in my lap.

"I've been hearing a lot about you from your teachers and peers, kozume kenma."

I stared at him, and he stared at me- the exchange lasting a whopping three minutes before I realized he wanted me to say something important.

"Okay," I muttered, feeling insecure. No matter how hard I tried to avoid people, their perception of me was hard to ignore. It was time to face the fact that I cared what people thought of me- way, way too much.

"Now, let's get straight down to business," Yasufumi stated. He got on all fours and crawled to the edge of his desk before plopping onto the ground like a sack of dirt.

"Okay.."

I watched silently as he then sprung back onto his feet and into his chair, turning to face me. "At Nekoma, we thrive on success and achievement. Every student has the ability to do great things, if they work towards reaching full potential. Most students try. Some students is just stupid and don't have the capability, but when I see them pushing themselves, all I can do is accept that they have at least put in the effort. You, on the other hand-" He stopped mid-sentence to grab a paper off of his desk, one that I instantly recognized, "are unlike any student I've ever seen at Nekoma before. You made a perfect score on your summary exam your freshman year- an exam that every new student is expected to fail, since it covers the entire high school curriculum."

My gameboy device was ringing in my book bag, signaling the request for a duel. It took all my strength not to reach for the flashing screen. Soon.. I kept telling myself. Sooon..

I glanced back at principal Yasufumi, who had been glaring at the game as well. "Is that Ultimate Smash Party Blast?"

I nodded, and he nodded in return like he understood.

"I'm going to be straight-forward with you, Kenma," he continued, "you fail in connecting yourself with your work, peers, and the outside world in general. I have full support from your parents and teachers in that starting tomorrow, and everyday until we see improvement, you'll be seeing a life coach."

My eyes widened in disbelief. "I don't wa-"

"He is from Bridgestone College, and has so kindly offered to volunteer here as a way to build up his resume towards a Phycology major."

"I don't want to, though."

Principal Yasufumi's eyebrow twitched. "There will be no protesting this, since you have no further choice in the matter."

I uncharacteristically threw my head back and let out a sigh. "I'm missing valuable education time for this?"

Principal Yasufumi pointed to the door.

"Don't be difficult, Kenma. Be here tomorrow at 11."

I turned to leave, but was shortly interrupted by the sound of him clearing his throat. "You know the real reason why I'm forcing you to go through with this, right?" His voice dropped to a low whisper in one of the first serious tones I'd ever heard the man use in my two longgg years of knowing him.

My stomach twisted in a knot and I cast my gaze to the floor. So it had already fully circulated its way around Nekoma- the fact that I was the school's punching bag, available at any person's given disposal. I walked through the halls with an imaginary target stapled to my back, taken advantage of by everyone due to my naturally weak and defenseless nature. I nodded slowly, my back still turned.

"We're all worried. Your family-" I was out of the room before I could even hear him finish. The last thing I needed was another person's pity- I was already pitiful enough.

"HAHAHEEEHAWHEHEHAK!"

"Are you done?"

Hinata snorted a few more chuckles before gaining back his composure. "That old fart nugget has you seeing a therapist now?"

"Life coach," I quickly corrected.

"Whatever it is, you're getting pulled out of class for it! Maybe I should start acting like an awkward and mentally disturbed future serial killer too!"

I rolled my eyes. Hinata Tobio had to be the most obnoxious person I had ever met. He was also one of the most accepting, however, being one of the only people to ever attempt at getting to know me outside of my boring and quiet facade. We were both outsiders, cast out from different schools and both lacking in the friends department- Hinata from being too annoying to handle, and me from being too ominous to approach. It wasn't a lie in saying that the two of us completed each other.

Hinata threw his head back against the side of my bed, looking up at me from my seat on top of it and shooting me one of his signature ear-to-ear grins. "Don't worry about tomorrow."

I glared down at him before focusing my attention back to my game. "What makes you think I'm worried?"

Hinata sighed. "The fact that I know you, Kenma. I know how you overthink everything, and I know that just thinking about tomorrow is making you anxious. Just know everything will work out in the end, and that it'll all be fine." He finished with a widening of his smile.

I refused to return his gaze, knowing fully well that everything he was saying was the 100% truth.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The counciling room consisted of a small couch and a swivel chair currently turned facing away from me. The chair was tall, and the man in it was even taller. His spiked black hair peeked over the top and shot out in all directions. "This is a big step for us." He was on the phone. "We'll talk about it tonight. Yeah, my patient just walked in. Love you, too."

I heard his phone click off, and the sound of the chair shifting closely followed. He stood abruptly, and we met eyes for the first time.

The first thing I noticed was his height. I had to crane my neck painfully upwards to even get the chance at making out his features. A smile stretched its way across his face, but not a warm one anyone would expect to see coming from a therapist. This man looked dangerous, almost amphibious, like at any given moment a tongue would slip its way out of his lips and he would let out a hiss. I instantly put my guard up.

"You must be Kenma," he said, holding out a hand for me to shake.

I glared at his hand like it was a fungus. "I don't do the whole touching thing."

He chuckled lowly while we both took our seats. "Well, nice to meet you, too." His tone was deep and sarcastic and I didn't like it. "My name's Kuroo."

"You look more like a Pokemon than a therapist, Kuroo."

He flipped to a specific page in the notepad he had been holding. "Hmm.. It has written down, according to the school, you're quiet, uninvolved, and lazy.. Should I go ahead and add bitch to the list?"

For once, my eyes widened from their usual half-lidded state of boredom. What kind of a therapist cusses at their patients?

Kuroo smirked at my expression. "Now, you want to be here probably just as much as I do. You're the last thing holding me back from getting my major, and I hold your fate in my hands, so try not to be difficult, and we can both go our separate ways within a predicted month."

I rolled my eyes. Even a single day with this guy was proving to be a struggle.

"We'll start with a self-evaluation," Kuroo muttered, flipping to a new page in his notepad and clicking his pen. "How old are you?"

"If you would've read my information sheet the school provided, you'd already know."

Kuroo gave me a warning look, causing me to mutter out seventeen.

"How old are you?" I asked, genuinely curious.

He glanced up from his notepad. "21. I-"

Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate, completely cutting him off. "-m sorry," he finished before picking up the call. "Hello?" The other line was muffled, but still recognizable as a woman. "Babe. Babe. Babe. Babe. I just got off the phone with you a few minutes ago! I told you, I have a session! I'll talk when it's over. No, I'LL call YOU this time."

Kuroo clicked off his phone.

"Girlfriend?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I'm supposed to be the one interviewing you," he said, "but yes." He picked back up the notebook. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I shook my head. The entire dating world had never sparked an interest within me. I had heard stories of love, but the farthest I had ever gotten with it was in my dreams. Certain girls I found attractive, although just the simple thought of taking things to the next level caused a sense of uneasiness to wash over me.

"Do you have friends?"

"One. He goes to a different school, though."

Kuroo nodded, beginning to scribble something down in his notepad. "As long as you have someone. It's more about quality than quantity." His eyes met mine, and for the first time he flashed me a toothy, genuine smile.

A feeling of discomfort fluttered within me and I quickly cast my eyes to the floor. "You can cut the mushy stereotypical therapist shit, it doesn't suit you," I muttered back.

Kuroo let out an over exaggerated sigh of relief, causing me to fight back a smile. "Tell me more about this friend, then."

"Hinata," I corrected. "He's obnoxious and annoying."

"..anything else?"

I shook my head.

Kuroo sighed in defeat. "I guess we'll get further into relationships when you're more comfortable around me and your surroundings."

I rolled my eyes. "What am I? Your new pet gerbil?"

"You're more of a kitten." Kuroo flipped a page before I could ask what that was supposed to mean. "How tall are you?"

I shifted slightly in my seat. Height had always been one of the leading causes of my insecurity. People constantly looked down on me, literally, so I started thinking of myself as lower than everyone else.

"5'3?"

My head shot up. "H-how did you know?"

"I read the information sheet." The cocky smirk that I had grown accustomed to hating returned full force.

"You said you-"

"I know, I just like hearing the sound of your voice."

My face blushed crimson. "Fuck you."

Kuroo chuckled. "You're insecure about your height, aren't you?"

I nodded, refusing to further satisfy him with my words.

"The problem isn't your height. The problem is how you go about perceiving it. Don't think of short as being weak or inferior, think of short as being... fun-sized."

I raised an eyebrow and actually let what he was telling me sink in. "That's.. not the worst advice someone's given me."

Kuroo beamed. "Thanks. That means a lot coming from my first patient."

BOOB LOO MILK! An alert began ringing on Kuroo's phone. I blamed his girlfriend until I saw him stand up and extend his hand. "See you tomorrow, Kenma!"

I stared up at his hand before grabbing my gameboy and proceeding to leave.

 **Idk yall I think I accidentally made Kenma too sassy oops**

 **sorry for the chapter delay.. Not that people actually read this anyway. *cough* I'd be a lot more motivated with some likes and comments *sneeze***


	3. Chapter 3

3

o

o

o

I cast my attention away from my gameboy for a fleeting second while uttering the three words that basically summed up my therapist's entire existence. "He's a douchedick."

Hinata flopped onto my bed, a giggling mess. "Just handle him how I handle every situation with Kageyama!"

"Flail around and make an idiot out of yourself while he ignores you?"

Hinata glared daggers at me. "NO!"

I focused back on my Gameboy. "Sure.."

He chose to ignore me and continue on with his little rant. "Kill him with kindness! Get on his nerves with how nice you are and then he'll have no reason to act like such a dickdouche."

"Why couldn't you be my therapist, Hinata?"

ooo

ooo

ooo

I walked towards the now-familiar counseling room with a new goal set to mind. If I tried to be more friendly, maybe this whole therapy thing would pass over faster, and I could get back to my normal life sooner than expected. I had never really attempted at making friends, but I guess there was a first for everything. _Kill him with kindness_.

"Hello," I squeaked, my voice coming out a barely audible murmur. Kuroo spun around in his chair to face me. "How are you?" That was all I had. If those two statements didn't instantly form a relationship between the two of us, I was going to need to abort this mission quicker than expected.

"Kenma! You look more uncomfortable than the last time I saw you, if that was even possible," he smirked, and the reason why I hated him instantly came back to me.

I twiddled with my thumbs, casting my eyes to the floor. 'And whose fault is that?' I struggled hard not to shoot back. Instead, I returned his comment with an overly forced smile. "Why don't we just forget about last time? Forget about it and start over?"

Kuroo stared at me blankly.

I nodded like I knew what I was saying and decided to keep up with the direction I was going in. "Y-yeah. No more side remarks or rude comments or... video games.." I put up a fight to force out the last one.

Kuroo's expression still hadn't changed from that of utter confusion. "You're up to something Kenma.. But I'll play along for now," he said, lowering his head and allowing a devious smile to snake its way across his face. "Since you're so insistent on playing nice this session, prove it with a hand shake."

I glared daggers at Kuroo's out-stretched hand. I really hated physical contact, especially with strangers. How had I so easily revealed one of my biggest weaknesses to Kuroo on the first day? I had never considered myself readable, but if I was this easy to figure out for him, it was going to become a long rest of the month.

Based on the smirk he was shooting me, he thought I couldn't handle it. Just his face alone was starting to piss me off. I wanted to prove to him that I could handle anything- way more than just a simple handshake! So with that thought set in mind, I grabbed his hand and yanked him out of his seat into me. I wrapped my arms around his torso- too short to embrace him any further without help. He remained frozen in place, and I almost feared letting go for the sake of seeing his expression. The hug.. almost had me wishing I could take back all the years of avoided contact. It felt warm, secure.. AWKWARD AS FUCK. KENMA, WATCHU DOIN BOY GET YO HANDS UP OFFA HIM BEFORE HE BUSTA CAP UP YO ASS. My inner black woman unleashed itself, and I dropped my hands that had previously been clinging onto the back of his shirt.

Kuroo stood stiller than a corpse. I glanced up at him, only to be met with an unreadable expression.

"Um.. sorry," I apologized lamely, like it would make the situation any less awkward. This is why I didn't have friends.

Kuroo sat down in his chair. "It's.. okay." He clicked his pen a few times before snapping out of his sudden trance. "I just didn't know you wanted me so badly." Kuroo smirked, signaling the return to his normal asshole self.

"I'm missing valuable education time for this.. Can you shut up and cure me?" I snapped, trying to cover up my embarrassment.

Kuroo chuckled. "Last time, we talked about mostly the physical aspects of who you are. The 'get to know you' questions. Today, the things I'm going to ask are going to go a little bit more in debt." He took notice to my look of discomfort. "But this is only the second day! Don't feel forced to answer anything," he quickly added.

I nodded, happy that his eagerness to move on was almost as strong as mine.

"How long has the bullying been going on?"

I realized he wasn't kidding about the difficulty of the questions. "Way too long," I answered honestly.

"Did it happen before you came to this school?"

I nodded. "It's been happening all my life.. I guess I'm just an easy target."

Kuroo wrote something down. "What's the worst anyone's ever done to you?"

An onslaught of memories began circulating through my mind- memories of getting punched and kicked and on one circumstance tied to the school flag pole. They were all terrible and unforgettable, but out of all things.. "Words are the worst weapons. When I get beaten, it's at least a sign that I've won in one sense. They can't argue with me verbally, so it's almost like they've given up when they resort to violence. I'm short and weak, so it's not much of a fight in the first place."

Kuroo gazed at me thoughtfully. "People usually target others to get a reaction. You're insecure, and come across as even more insecure, which makes you equivalent to this school's punching bag."

"That's a.. harsh way of putting it." Just bringing up the topic of insecurity was enough to make me resort back to my in-class behavior of gazing at the ground and biting my lip.

"The truth is harsh, but that's why I'm here. I won't hold back anything, because bullying isn't something to be taken lightly."

Kuroo's gaze was like one I had never seen before, his eyes ablaze with an energy of intense compassion. In normal circumstances I struggled to make eye contact with even the least threatening of individuals, but something about the almost intimidating nature of the man in front of me held my eyes captivated.

"I would know," he continued, "In high school, I was a bully."

No matter how hard I unconsciously struggled against it, I managed to tear my eyes away from his own.

"Bullies are just people who have a different way of dealing with their own problems. Victims are so blinded with fear that they fail to recognize that people like the past me were even more insecure than they were. Back in high school, I felt like the only way to feel better about myself was to make others feel just as bad as I was." Kuroo

I sighed. "It's kinda hard to sympathize with the people who've made all of my school existence a living hell."

"I'm not saying you have to feel anything towards them. I'm just trying to get you to see where they're coming from, and know that the reason they bully has nothing to do with you, it has to do with all the problems they're dealing with in their own lives."

"Then why am I here and not them?"

"Because you let it happen. What you don't know, Kenma, is that you're worth a lot more than you think you are, and I'm here to prove it."

PRINGLE BUTT MILKKK!

The alarm went off, instantly destroying the first and probably only serious mood the two of us could ever hope to have.

"Finallyy.." I muttered, earning a glare in return.

"Get used to it, Kenma," Kuroo chuckled, "if you think today was bad, just remember it's only the second and you still have an entire three days ahead with no escape."

I rolled my eyes and stood up to leave, but was met at the door with an outstretched hand. "What the fuck is that and why is it in my way?"

Kuroo smiled innocently. "It's another chance."

Well, I reasoned with myself, at least he was already past the awkward earlier embrace, and whenever my mind would drift to us shaking hands it wouldn't instantly bring up that awkward hug fail.

I grasped hands with him, only to be quickly yanked into his chest. I hit hard but was easily stabilized by the feeling of arms wrapping around my waist. It was my turn to remain frozen, left rapidly breathing in the faint smell of cologne radiating off of his chest. I tried pushing him away with a shove of my arms. "Are you done?"

His smirk widened. "Nope," he replied, squeezing me tighter. "I'm just getting started."

I glared up at him.

"No one's managed to surprise me like that in a long time. This is payback."

"I hope you already know this, but I really hate you."

 **Sorry that it's taken me wayy too long to update skool sux**

 **i promise to get the next chapter out within a much shorter time and thankyou for reading!**

 **One comment about the characters and one more apology- I'm sorry they're soO occ (if that's how you even say it)) I see Kenma as awkward but sassy and Kuroo as a jerk on the outside but super sweet and even a little bit awkward when he finds someone he cares about.. But maybe it's just me! I didn't really watch enough of the anime and haven't read any of the manga to get a full grasp of their characters but that's how they're going to be potrayed in this stpry**


	4. Chapter 4

4

.

.

.

My eyes anxiously scanned my surroundings as I made my way down the crowded, narrow halls towards the counciling room. Bullying had become an almost daily occurrence for me. Of course, there wasn't much that students could do and actually get away with while on school grounds- most of the taunting consisted of heavy insults and empty threats... that wasn't to say that it didn't have an effect on me, though. I still had Hinata as a way to cheer me up, but since he went to a different school, for hours a day I was left with nothing but hurtful words to keep me company.

I clutched my GameBoy tighter against my chest for support, praying that I didn't make eye contact with anyone on my bad side. My prayers were short lived, however, as a violent tug against the back of my book bag sent me sailing into the boy's bathroom.

Before I could even get the chance to identify those responsible, a hand coated in sweat had clamped its way over my eyes. A few giggles sounded in the background, and my offender pulled me flush against his chest and leaned in close enough to where the muskiness of his breath was steadily blowing into my ear. "Guess what happens to those who think they're too good to go to class?" His voice was husky and instantly familiar as one of the many who had picked on me in the past.

"I-I wouldn't know," I squeaked out, trying to sound sure of myself. "I've never skipped."

The student holding me hostage lifted me up, almost too effortlessly, and carried me through a black sea of laughter.

When he removed his hand, my eyes were instantly engulfed in water. The same hand moved to the top of my head, shoving me hard against the toilet bowl. I thrashed violently.. pointlessly, as the man in charge made no signs of struggle. "Idihsjajdn!" I kicked hard against his stomach, managing to free myself for only a quick breath before being shoved down again. The sound of flushing was quickly followed by my strangled gasps as water shot straight to my lungs.

Suddenly, the grip above me was released. I immediately surfaced, a coughing mess.

My vision was blurred and my ears filled with water, but I could manage to make out a tall figure pinning someone else against the wall. The man lifted him up by his shirt a few inches off the ground, uttering incoherent words that left my offender frozen in fear. He then released his grip, causing the student to plop onto the ground like a worn-out rag doll before he gathered himself and scrambled out of the bathroom like his life depended on it.

I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my vision. The figure was closing in, but for some reason something about his towering height and strong build felt almost comforting. "Kuroo?"

He was now kneeling beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm.. sorry," he muttered in a tone I had never thought I would ever hear him try on. He sounded full of sympathy, sadness, and defeat.

"Why are you apologizing? Y-you saved me," I tried to sound sure but my voice betrayed me, coming out a hoarse whisper. "Its never been this bad before." I curled my knees against my chest. "They've been mean, but only with what they've said. They've nev-" my voice caught in the back of my throat. "Neve-" And then I did something that I have never done, or never thought I would do, in front of another human being in my entire existence.

I started crying. At first it was a few drops, mixing with the toilet water in an indistinguishable unison. Then I lost all control. I started bawling, crying like I had never cried before, all in front of an almost stranger.

I felt the hand against my shoulder tighten, and another come and grasp the other side of me before pulling me into an all-out embrace. I was practically sitting on his lap, my legs wrapped around his torso and his arms supporting my back, but in the moment the fact that I was crying won out over any other embarrassment that I might have been feeling. I had no idea how long the two of us sat like that, him clinging to me tightly and whispering comforting words into my ear, while I hid my face and cried into the front of his shirt. It felt like a few seconds, but also could've been eternity.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOU WUT?!"

"You heard me," I muttered, starting to feel insecure. "I like him."

"You like him as a person?"

I shook my head violently. "You know what I mean! I likeee him." My face heated up the color of crimson, and I tried desperately to hide it with my hands.

"B-but he's a guy? You're a guy!"

I shot him a look. "Kageyama's a guy, too, but that doesn't stop you from having sex with him every 5 minutes!"

It was Hinata's turn to look like a tomato that had just escaped from its container. "whaT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT WAS ONE TIME AND IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND YOU PROMISED WE'D NEVER TALK ABOUT IT EVER AGAIN!"

"Don't act like you didn't like it, Hinata! And 'an accident'?! That's not what you told me a week ago."

"Enough about me!" Hinata cried, waving his hand around in dismissal. "You really like him?"

I decided the whole changing-the-subject idea wasn't going to last forever, so I took his question head-on and nodded in all seriousness.

"B-but.. You're Kenma! You've never liked ANYONE other than your amazingly awesome best friend.. Much less loved anyone!"

The mentioning of love caused an onslaught of butterflies to begin fluttering against my stomach.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"I.. think I've always been attracted to him, it just took until today for me to realize it," I answered honestly. "I'm always uncomfortable. Social situations make me sweat and I hate people. I thought Kuroo was no exception, but until today I've never actually felt.. comfortable around anyone else. I cried in his arms today, and instead of regret I feel nothing but.."

I tried to think of the word.

"Crustyness?" Hinata tried to help me out.

"No."

"Oh."

"L-lo.. Lo.." I hid my hands in my face. "I can't say it, it's embarrassing!"

"Love?"

I nodded, and Hinata smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

5

.

.

.

Walking towards the counseling room the next day, my normal feelings of dread and anxiety were ultimately replaced with what could only be described as floating on a cloud surrounded by unicorns. It was approximately 11:21. I'd always forced myself to be at least 10 minutes late, just to prove how low the lessons ranged on my everyday life's list of importance. Today, however, was different. With my new found feelings pushed to the front of my mind, the entire morning had consisted of nothing but daydreams of an arrogant smirk and endless hugs, causing time to go by in slow motion. A tiny smile spread its way across my lips as I stopped outside of the closed door.

I barged straight in, only to find a girl straddling Kuroo's waist as the two nearly devoured one another on his chair. His hands harshly groped her ass, causing low moans to escape her lips. Kuroo took full advantage and deepened the kiss, all while I watched in a horrified embarrassment. The couple was obviously into it. "S-should I come back later?" I squeaked.

Kuroo broke the kiss instantly and shoved the girl off of him as a forceful reflex. She plopped heavily against the floor. Kuroo stood up, a blabbering, flustered mess.

"Kenma I- when did you get here?! Did you see all of that?! I-" Kuroo finally seemed to register that his girlfriend was still struggling to recover from the shove, and he quickly dove down to help her up. "This probably deserves an award for most awkward first impression, but.. this is my girlfriend, Erika. Erika, this is Kenma."

To label his girlfriend as pretty was an understatement. Long, blonde hair cascaded down her back and stopped at her waist, and sparkling blue eyes framed with heavy makeup brought an intenseness into her face that was all the more intriguing. I was beginning to loose all hope for ever making Kuroo my own. She was beautiful, after all, while I was just-

"So cute!" Erika exclaimed, rushing over to pinch my cheeks. "You're just like Kuroo described you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes. "He obviously hasn't described me enough, since you're still touching me."

Erika instantly removed her hands, a look of hurt flashing across her face. For a moment I felt a spark of guilt. Jealousy had fueled me like fire and the words had spilled out before I had the chance to control them.

Kuroo chuckled. "I made the same mistake the first day. Kenma just hates when people touch him." He reached out to run his fingers through my hair. "I'm an exception, of course. He's like my little kitten~"

I let out a small, accidental mewl of approval as he continued to ruffle up my hair, causing my face to heat up fifty shades redder in embarrassment.

"Awww!" Erika squealed, bouncing up and down and clapping her hands together. "Cuteness overload! The two of you are just like brothers!"

An imaginary arrow seemed to shoot its way straight through my heart. Brothers?

Kuroo laughed at that. "Shhh. Our relationship is meant to be strictly professional."

I quirked an eyebrow. If Kuroo only knew..

Erika skipped over to him, and only then did I notice the giant picnic basket in her hand. "Seeing that you're busy now I guess we'll just have to get busy later," she giggled and planted a quick peck on his lips, "don't take too long, kurooey-bear, the sandwiches will get cold."

First of all, fuck her. Second of all, what a fucking bitch sandwiches are already cold, hoe. I forced a wave.

An unrecognizable look flashed across her face as she stared at me, but she quickly concealed it with a grin. "It was nice to meet you, Kenma."

"Mmmhmmm," I hummed, trying too hard to smile.

The door was slammed shut, mirroring the slap I felt straight to my heart. What was I doing? I had gotten so mixed up in my own feelings that I had completely forgotten about Kuroo's. He was in a relationship, with a girl no less. He wasn't gay. He wasn't interested in me, and he probably never would be.

"Earth to Kenma~" Kuroo smirked, waving a hand in front of my face. "You okay?"

I sat down in my usual spot. "How can I be?"

Kuroo looked at me curiously, and I mentally slapped myself for almost telling him the truth.

"I-I mean with what happened yesterday, and all!"

Kuroo nodded like he understood. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "Never again."

"You know, as a therapist I would tell you running away from your problems will only cause more," Kuroo smiled, "but I'm not considered a real therapist until I graduate."

I smiled back. It was almost impossible not to- Kuroo's smile, although extremely rare, was one of the most contagious things I'd ever seen. "You should smile more," the words escaped before I had the chance to control them.

Kuroo smirked.

"NO!" I interrupted him before he could make one of his usual asshole remarks. "Don't make me regret saying that."

"How rude.. Regretting the only nice thing you've ever said to me.."

I rolled my eyes. Was it true? Did yesterday really mean nothing to him? It wasn't like I could put on a show and cry my heart out for just anyone, but from Kuroo's perspective he probably just saw it as doing his job.

Feelings for me were unknown territory. Feelings for Kuroo were a part of his job. All the sudden, an idea sparked its way into my mind. What if I asked Kuroo for advice on dating Kuroo?

When it came to confessing my mind resembled a blank sheet of paper, but if I could pretend to be interested in someone else, I could copy his advice then unleash everything I learn on him.

"Kuroo?" I called out, my voice coming out much more eager than I had intended.

"Kenma?" His gaze pieced into my eyes and urged me to continue.

"I.." It almost felt like I was confessing my feelings straight to his face! I took a deep breath, hoping to suck some of his excess confidence out of the air while I was at it. "I... like someone.."

.

.

.

.

 **Sorry this chapter is really short and sucky.. But thank you soo much to everyone who's reviewed this story! If it weren't for you I probably would've given up by chapter 2 so you have no idea how much it means to me! 333**


	6. Chapter 6

hello **again it's been way wayy too long! This was a really weird chapter and I apologize that it's taken me a few days.. or months to complete but better late than never! :)**

6

.

.

.

"I.." It almost felt like I was confessing my feelings straight to his face! I took a deep breath, hoping to suck some of his excess confidence out of the air while I was at it. "I... like someone.."

Kuroo instantly beamed and leaned closer to me in excitement. "Who is she? What's her favorite milk product? Does she make good grades?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's a him, and you're supposed to be my therapist, not my mom."

Kuroo collected himself and slouched back into his usual casual and collected position. "Therapists and moms kinda have the same role if you think about it. I know therapists aren't supposed to get as emotionally attached, but it's hard when you're the first person I've ever had to act professional around." Kuroo swiftly captured my cheeks in each hand and pinched. "And when you're this cute~"

I swatted his hands away, trying hard to fight back a blush. "Yea, you're definitely professional."

Kuroo giggled. "Tell me about her!"

"Him!" I corrected. "And what do you want to know?"

Kuroo cleared his throat, an almost uncomfortable look passing across his face.

"Do you have a problem with it being a him?"

"NO!" He snapped his head up. "No, no. Nothing like that. It's my job to listen to your opinions, not state my own."

"So.. You do have an opinion on it?"

"I feel like love is love, regardless of gender." He avoided my gaze, and it almost seemed like the topic alone had some kind of effect on him, like he was trying to conceal the fact that he wanted to say more. "So this person you like.. does he know anything about it?"

I shook my head. "That's why I brought it up," I muttered, looking away bashfully, "so you could help me."

Kuroo let out his second giggle of the day, and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Of course~"

I smiled happily, and Kuroo looked a mixture of surprised and flustered.

"W-well, first things first, do that."

"Do what? Smile?"

Kuroo nodded. "If that doesn't automatically work, he's probably not even gay."

"How do I know he's gay?" I asked immediately. I knew there was no chance of Kuroo being gay, but there was always the option he could be bi?

Kuroo pondered it for a moment. "I would say hit on him as much as possible. Flirt with him, and if you're feeling extra risky, maybe kiss him on the cheek or some shit. Make it extremely obvious, and if he gets even slightly uncomfortable, or even tells you to stop straight up, he's not gay."

I smiled again, and Kuroo appeared just as surprised and flustered as the last time. "Ogay."

.

.

.

KUROO'S POV

.

.

.

It was time. After about three months, Erika and I were finally taking one of the biggest steps a couple can take in progressing their relationship: I was meeting her parents.

My palms were sweaty and my grip was tight as I pulled my car into her driveway.

I would be fine. I would make it out alive. There was no reason to be nervous.

I took a few deep breaths before exiting the car. I held a bouquet of roses in one hand, and a platter of food that I had previously given into simply picking up at Krogers in the other. I rang the doorbell with my nose.

Within a matter of seconds, Erika was standing on the other side of the door in all of her gorgeous glory. "Kuroo! Don't you look dapper!" She cried, flinging her arms around my neck in an overly exaggerated embrace.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I replied cheekily.

Her parents emerged quickly after from the living room. "And this must be the boy you've been talking nonstop about for months!" Erika's mom cried, freeing my hands from flowers and food. "You didn't have to go through all of this trouble, dear! I like you already!" She gave me a quick hug before disappearing into another room.

Erika's dad began to glare me up and down, an aura completely opposite of his wife washing over him. "Are you the man that's been sleeping with my daughter?"

"Umm.." My face heated up in embarrassment, and I looked over to Erika for help.

She simply threw her head back and laughed. "Yes, dad."

My eyes widened. "Erika!?"

Her dad's eyes promised murder.

Well, so much for making it out of tonight alive.

"Kurooey-bear is almost done with his internship as a therapist," Erika squealed, clapping her hands together loudly in excitement.

Her mom began clapping and hollering as well. "Round of applause for Kuroo!"

I smiled. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I'm still not considered a real therapist until I graduate."

"Oh. Then let's hear it for my Kuroo finishing his internship as a practice therapist!"

Erika's mom began clapping and cheering wildly again. "So, Kuroo, tell us about your first patient!"

I caught Erika rolling her eyes. "Is there something you want to say, Erika?" I tried not to act defensively by throwing in a light chuckle.

She huffed an over-dramatic sigh, and then she threw her head against the table to shield her from any judgmental eyes. "That's all you ever talk about anymore. It's like he's the number one thing in your life now, and you're putting our relationship beneath it."

I stared at her covered up head, completely dumbfounded. "I.. didn't even realize. He's my first patient so I-"

Erika slammed her fists on the table and stood up violently. "NO! Don't start this again! Yes, he's your first patient, and yes, I'm happy for you, but there's a line!"

"Why are we having this conversation now?" I peered over to see both of her parents staring uncomfortably.

"You should be talking about the progress you're making with him, funny stories about his issues, but NO! All you come home with is how cute his toes look or the smell of his hair! It's disgusting!" Erika threw a spoon at me. "You're.. disgusting."

I stood up as well. "I had no idea you felt like this.. I got over-excited and I'm sorry. He's my first so this is all new to me! Patients kind of become your children in a way, since you're guiding them through life and I guess I just got too involved. If it makes you feel any better, you're all I talk about when I'm around him, too," I lied.

She sat back down. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really."

Tears began forming at the corner of her eyes. "Then I'm sorry, too." She ran over to my seat and flung herself into my lap. "I'll just have to make it up to you later," she whispered, but not quiet enough for her dad not to hear.

"WOOOOH. Sorry for bringing that up, kids. I had no idea it would unleash such a beast between the two of you," her mom said. "Let's hear it for Kuroo's first fight in front of his soon-to-be mother-in-law?"

Erika started clapping slowly, and her mother joined in in a full-out holler.

Her dad banged his head numerous times against the table. "That's it! I can't do it anymore. Emily, I want a divorce."

The entire table went silent.

"I think it went well," Erika said.

After what felt like years and years of continuous torture, the night had finally come to an end, and Erika and I were on our way back to my apartment. I glanced at her in a horrified shock. "Went well?! It went terrible! That was the worst night of my entire life! Erika, your parents are getting a divorce now!"

She pitifully dropped her gaze to the floor. "Oh yeah.."

I instantly felt guilty and reached over to connect my hand with her own. "..I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have brought it up again.."

She squeezed my hand tightly and then laughed. "It's okay. My dad sucked."


	7. Chapter 7

**wow all these reviews tho. Thanks for hating Erika so much everyone haha! I created her to be a controversial character for a reason, which everyone will figure out.. soon... And a question for last chapter.. How do you put spaces between paragraphs? There were A LOTT of scene changes last chapter and I completely forgot about the dots (the only way iknow how to add space) soo I understand why everyone was confused and I apologize. Anyway back to the chapter xD**

.

.

.

.

7

.

Kuroo looked me up and down happily. I blushed. "The fuck are you doing?" I cried, feeling insecure.

"Taking in what all of my hard work has done."

I thought about what he had just said long and hard before giving up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled. "Ever since you've come in here your game boy's been like your shield- the first day you couldn't even hold a conversation without taking your eyes off of it! You're starting to become less of a gameboy boy." He grinned triumphantly. "And it's all because of me. I'm great."

I rolled my eyes. "I guess." He was pretty great, actually, but he already had enough confidence to drive me crazy with, and if he got anymore, if that was even possible, I was too scared he would realize he deserved better. I thought back to the conversation we had had just the other day. _Maybe kiss him on the cheek or some shit._ It had been replaying in my mind ever since, and I think after 3,455 times of listening to it I had finally built up the courage to do something about it.

I looked at Kuroo. He was in the middle of talking, going on and on, but I had completely zoned him out. "...and then the pasta was covered in nipples!" He looked at me, full of excitement, and I couldn't help but smile.

"..cool." I had no idea what the shit he was talking about, but based on the passion built up within his eyes, I didn't need to to feel happy.

"Doesn't everyone though?"

I nodded, hoping this topic would end.

"So you have?!"

"..yea."

"Then why haven't you told me about it yet? Go!" Kuroo looked at me with every amount of interest a person could possibly possess and more. Just the look alone was one of the funniest things I'd ever seen, and as much as I tried to hold it back, I cracked. I let out one of my first real, genuine laughs in what felt like forever. "I have a confession: I wasn't paying attention at all."

Kuroo sat staring, dumbfounded. "No.. It's okay.. What were we even talking about?"

I giggled again.

He smiled. "You laughed... Twice!"

I shrugged.

"Do it again!" He got up out of his seat and I literally squealed.

"Why are you standing? Sit the fuck down, Kuroo!"

"Not until you laugh again!" Kuroo was closing in and I had no choice but to get up and move.

"I'm not gonna laugh I'm gonna cry!"

He chased me through the air-tight counseling room, dodging chairs and books and even a Kevin Jonas poster all being thrown in his direction.

Soon, I was nothing but a giggling mess and, no sooner, he caught up to me. He swooped me into his arms, maybe a little too easy, and tossed me on the couch. Kuroo flopped down next to me, a smile slithering its way across his features. "You're so small."

I crossed my arms. "And..?" Making comments about my size made the top three list when it came to things that pissed me off.

"And I think it's cute~"

My face lit up like a volcano. Thankfully, the timer going off distracted him from noticing.

"Wow.. That was an hour?" Kuroo stared hard at the clock in disbelief.

"I know.. It felt like forever." He shot me a look and I accidently laughed a little. It was becoming a habit, and I fully blamed Kuroo.

I tossed my book bag over my shoulder and proceeded to leave. He walked me to the door like he always did, holding it open for me. "Bye, Kenma."

I stood on the other side and gave a small wave. _Maybe kiss him on the cheek._ The thought that had been harassing me for too long popped into my head, and my eyes immediately widened. I had completely forgotten! The door seemed to swing closed in slow motion, and I took a deep breath. It was now or never. I swiftly stopped the door with my foot.

"Kenma, wh-"

"I forgot something!" I cried, rushing towards him. Then, I did the single most scandalous act I'd ever committed in my 17 years of being alive. I grasped the collar of his shirt, pulled down, and grazed my lips lightly against his cheek. And then I ran.

.

.

.

 **SHORT AF, LAME AF CHAPTER oops. Loll I know it's supposed to be rated M and it's chapter 7 and it's just now getting real but I'm trying not to rush into relationships and I still feel like I'm failing :{ I just want to say right quick that I'm 100% going to finish this story, but as soon as I do I'm immediately asap going back and rewriting it. For the first time, I actually reread everything I've written from chapter 1 and I had a cringe attack at the end of literally every chapter. I'm gonna work with what I have, but I'm having so many regrets on what I could've written about earlier to make this better. This is my first fanfiction though, so I guess I had to start somewhere :p**


	8. Chapter 8

**No one asked for this but I was feeling it. I've had this in my drafts foreverr and I'm obsessed with Kagehina I think it's adorable but I can't see myself ever writing a full fanfiction on them so I've just decided to incorporate them into my story! If you're not into it I marked the beginning and end of the short so I'll just leave the** rest up to you :) now enjoy 2 short boys and their current issues

.

.

.

KAGEHINA SHORT

"I'm in love with you, dumbass!"

Hinata stood frozen, the fresh chill of dew soaked grass against feet contrasting majorly with the heated sensation burning his cheeks. For once he was left speechless.

"Don't pretend like you haven't noticed!" Kageyama moved closer to Hinata, only to have Hinata move back with every approaching step.

His eyes grew wide as he backed into a tree. Kageyama closed the gap between the two, pinning Hinata's hands above his head. He leaned in, allowing no chance for escape. "I want you to love me, too."

Hinata finally met his eyes, and he noticed the tears threatening to fall at each corner.

"I-I thought you just didn't know how to be a friend," Hinata finally managed to mutter.

Kageyama looked away in disbelief before thumping Hinata on the head. "You think I would have sex with one of my friends?" He literally screamed.

"How am I supposed to know? You never make your feelings clear- you always just loose control and start touching me!"

Kageyama's frown deepened. "When you say it like that, you make it sound like I'm taking advantage of you."

It was Hinata's turn to thump Kageyama on the head- or at least get flustered against his grip and then give up. "Idiot! Like you could ever take advantage of me! If I didn't like it I would've told you to stop!" Coming to the realization of what he had just confessed, Hinata's face lit up crimson. "Not that I liked it, I-I mean.."

Kageyama leaned down to capture Hinata's lips with his own. He tightened his grip on Hinata's hands, causing the red head to gasp underneath him. A tongue trailed it's way along Hinata's lip, and his slow pants of surprise from the unexpected were enough to allow Kageyama full access. He kissed him deeply, harshly, possessive in his touch.

Kageyama's fingers twined in his hair, desperate to explore. He was at an internal war- his mind telling him to stop while his heart only seemed to crave more. Okay it wasn't his heart.

And then all at once, beyond his comprehension, Hinata's body melded to his with an answering smile, and he was shocked when his mouth rivaled his own with equal demand. Longing destroyed all restraint, and within seconds Kageyama had Hinata's legs wrapped firmly around his waist, his arms around Kageyama's neck.

Hinata moaned deeply into the kiss before pulling away in embarrassment. "Ummm.. That wasn't me."

Tears collected at the corners of his eyes, his lips were swollen and pink, and his face was flushed brightly from exertion. Kageyama clenched his fist. "Do you still think we're just friends, Hinata?" he leaned down to whisper dangerously. "Tell me how you really feel."

Hinata gulped and looked straight into his death colored eyes. "I.." He stopped and tried to clear his throat. The last thing he wanted was for Kageyama to hear the shakiness in his voice. He wanted his feelings to sound sure, without even a hint of hesitation left to be interpreted. "Kageyama, I think love you."

.

.

.

30 MINUTES AND A LOT OF ACTION LATER~

Hinata pulled out his phone, only to instantly be met with a list of over 23 notifications greeting his lock screen. 'Come over right now it's an emergency!' 'Helppppp!' 'STAB ME IN THE NECK WITH A PINECONE' 'Stop making out with Kageyama and get over here!' All from Kenma. All that were sent within the last 30 minutes.

Hinata shoved his phone into his pocket and quickly waddled over to his best friend's house, currently dealing with a little 'emergency' of his own- one that centered around soreness dulled to nonexistence by indescribable excitement. He didn't even bother to knock, charging straight through the front door and up to Kenma.

.

.

I had yet to lift my head from my gameboy since I had gotten home. Kuroo was right, and it had taken me up until now to realize it. My gameboy was like my shield. Whenever I felt insecure or self conscious, which up until a few weeks ago was every second of everyday, I could always count on my gameboy as an outlet, drawing me away from the outside world and into a world of fantasy. I huffed a sigh. Games were my life long addiction, but playing them now felt like a waste. Now that I had received a taste of reality with an emotion I never thought I was capable of experiencing, I felt as alone as ever. Games couldn't satisfy me anymore. I only truly wanted one thing.

A loud thump on my bedroom door forced me out of my depression. My body shot up like a bullet. "Hel-"

Another loud thump interrupted me.

"..lo?"

And then another.

"Don't worry Kenma! I'm here to rescue you!" I recognized the voice immediately and rolled my eyes.

"You know the door's unlocked?"

A brief silence followed before I noticed the handle of the door slowly beginning to turn. Hinata came charging in, flying into the air and then landing swiftly next to me on my bed.

"Are you okay? Tell me everything!" He curled his legs against his knees, and I noticed the neck of his shirt slowly sliding from his shoulder. Underneath it revealed an assortment of hickeys ranging from the base of his ear down to his collarbone, and only seeming to grow in abundance the more skin the shirt showed.

I shot him a look. "Are YOU okay?"

Hinata followed my line of vision, and his face immediately erupted like a volcano. "I-I tripped on a baby!" He cried, frantically trying to cover up every sliver of exposed skin.

"You're the same height though?"

"HEY!" Hinata cried, pointing an accusing finger. "You're one to talk!"

I rolled my eyes. "So I was right?"

"About..?"

"You and Kageyama?"

Hinata lit up even redder, looking like a hippy freshly escaped from prison in a tie dye jumpsuit. "NO! Wha- okay, yes."

I smiled. "It's official?"

Hinata nodded. "But tonight isn't about me. Why would I want to talk about how happy I am when I know you're not okay?" He smiled widely. "If you tell me everything about you, then I'll tell you anything you want to know about us, so stop stalling."

"Okay.." I shoved a pillow in my face to try and hide. "I.. kissed Kuroo," I mumbled.

Hinata squealed loudly and clapped his hands together. "YASS you better work! Serving up honey child realness!"

I finally lifted my head. "Thanks, mama."

We had been watching way too much Rupauls lately and it was starting to have an effect.

"So what was his reaction? Did he say anything or did he just stare at you?"

"I.. don't know," I answered honestly. "I've never been kissed before, much less tried to kiss anyone else, so I.. ran. I couldn't look at him. I know he's not gay, and I know he has a girlfriend, and I know he knows how I feel about him now." I clutched the pillow tightly across my chest. "What I don't know is what to do."

Hinata thought about it. "Well, now that you've made your feelings clear, all you really can do is wait. It's all up to Kuroo now."

I sighed. I was a really impatient person.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Kenma. You're cute, you're funny, you're one of the greatest people I know, and if Kuroo doesn't see that, it's his loss.. You're my best friend for a reason."

"Because you're annoying and everyone else hates you?"

Hinata flicked my eyebrow. "I was trying to be sentimental and you ruined it, jerk."

I smiled and leaned against him. "I appreciate it."

Hinata smiled back. "I know."

I turned my attention back to my gameboy and clicked some buttons and killed Shrek. "Can you hold me?"

Hinata wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "If it's meant to be it'll work out, so stop worrying."


	9. Chapter 9

ERIKAS POV

Life was but a weed, and I was its dirt. It constantly sucked the nutrients and energy from me until I was nothing but a decaying carcass left to rot in the wind.

Oh the pain. The pain and the rain. It always rained in my soul. Kuroo was going to leave me. I could taste the rejection stagnating through the air, as he looked down at me through eyes that only seemed to convey one emotion these days: pity.

"Good morning, babe!" He smiled down at me, but the smile was a fake twist of promising death.

I wanted to respond with a 'don't you mean good night' and then stab him in the neck with a spork. We had had sex the night before. I darted my eyes away from his gaze and crossed my arms. That fact alone wasn't anything new or surprising, but even though we had done it so many times that we had lost count, last night was.. different. I felt tears beginning to cloud my vision just at the simple thought. He had called out Kenma's name.

And now he stood over me with a smile and a breakfast tray: bacon and eggs served up fresh with a side of lies- like a few minutes spent in the kitchen could fix the fact that he was in love with someone else but would continue to deny it.

"Erika.. Are you still thinking about it?"

"How the shit could I not?" I huffed a sigh.

He placed the plate of food on my bedside table and sat down. "I really fucked up last night.. I've just spent so much time with him I-"

"NO! You fucking dildo! Enough with the excuses," I finally exploded. "You've spent just as much time around me! You wouldn't have called out his name if you wouldn't have been thinking about him in the first place, and if you really loved me that much, he wouldn't have even crossed your mind!"

I picked up the egg off the plate and punched it. "God, Kuroo you're so gay, and I'm so mad!"

I finally took a glance over at him, only to have every ounce of anger immediately sapped from my mind. He looked as depressed as I'd ever seen him, and I could tell if he uttered even a single word it would lead to a complete breakdown. I picked the egg up off the ground and sat it gently back on the plate.

"I love you, Kuroo," my tone instantly softened, and I placed a hand firmly on his shoulder, "which is why I think we should call off the wedding." I cleared my throat. "Uhm.. I mean breakup."

Kuroo's head snapped up. "Did you say what I think you just said?"

I nodded, choking back tears. To me, even though our relationship had only lasted a few months, it had meant everything. I had always been the racing car in our relationship, trying to speed through every stop light as fast as possible in order to reach that final destination of marriage. I blamed my mom. Maybe, if I had let things happen naturally and gradually, I could have slowed down enough to realize Kuroo was never truly in love with me. Kuroo's hands glided gently underneath my cheeks, and only then did I realize I had been crying.

"I love you, Erika," Kuroo whispered, his voice cracking a little bit, "but you're right.. I'm not in love with you."

I wanted to hate him. I wanted to hate him so badly. I wanted a burning fire of disgust to ignite within me just by being in his presence, or by having his face inch its way into my thoughts. I wanted all of that, but as he looked at me through eyes darkened to death with depression, all my feelings disappeared, and I was left with only the emotion of sadness to keep me company. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed. He cried too, and we held each other like that for what felt like forever.

"I'm so sorry.. For everything."

"I know."

He shut up and hugged me tighter.

.

.

.

BACK TO MY FAVE CHILD

It was empty. I checked out the window, under the couch, in the hallway, but there was no use. There was no sign of Kuroo anywhere. I had even made sure to show up 10 minutes late, just because of the internal debating on whether or not to come based on my last visit. After way too much time to think, I had come to the conclusion that I would never get anywhere in life by running away from my problems, so here I was taking control of my own life. All that built up courage, and in return the only results I seemed to be receiving were an empty room and an unrequited love.

I sighed and stalked grumpily out of the counseling room and towards the school's front desk. A lady covered in mold and snot sat waiting for me. She squinted her eyes at me before clearing her throat. "How may I help you, ma'm?" she asked, her voice hoarse from decades spent inhaling tobacco.

I decided to ignore the gender confusion, being so used to it that I was far past the point of caring. "Um, actually I h-had an appointment with my counselor, Kuroo, but he didn't show up. I was wondering if you heard anything from him?"

"Ahhh, yes. Kuroo tetsurou. What a ripe piece of ass."

I started feeling jealous but then remembered who I was talking to.

"He left this his first day on the job." She shuffled underneath her desk and pulled out a small business card. "I haven't heard anything, so why don't you call him and find out yourself?" She winked at me. "I've seen the way you overstay your welcome, and the look on your face you walk out with every single session... His address is on there as well."

I took the card from her and smiled. "Thank you so much!"

"Oh, you know I would do anything for love!"

I scraped off the old lady's crust left over on the card so I could read it clearly. On it showed a picture of Kuroo's face, along with his number and address. YAS.


	10. Chapter 10

10

I stumped my toe 3 TIMES while trying to write this so basically I risked my life for this so u BETTER ENJOY. Really tho this is a long chapter but my fave chapter :3

.

.

.

.

It took hours of contemplating and numerous phone calls to Hinata until I had finally decided to show up, outside in the pouring rain of Kuroo's front door. It was now or never. My entire life I had been living a shadow, not doing things out of my own personal interest but instead playing it safe for the fear of being rejected. I wanted Kuroo, I needed Kuroo, and for once I refused to let anything get in the way of my true feelings.

I huffed a sigh before deciding to knock. Hesitantly, I brought my hand up to the wood and tapped my fingernail once against it. Never mind all of the previous attempts at trying to encourage myself- I was anxiously a shaking mess again. I quickly threw my hands down by my side and started debating on whether to run or not. There was still time to escape.

The sound of approaching footsteps caused me to freeze right on the spot. Kuroo appeared at the front door, his face a mixture of confusion, surprise, and worry.

"Kenma! You're soaked!" He cried, pulling the door fully open.

"Yeah, and I'm only getting wetter so let me in!"

Kuroo quickly stepped aside, too overcome with worry to correct me on my attitude.

"Make yourself at home! Sit down anywhere but on the couches, carpet, chairs, cat, tables, television, or floor! I'll run the bath and get you a change of clothes!" Before I could even get a word in, Kuroo had already sprinted his way into another room.

I shivered slightly. My wet clothes clung to every curve of my body, leaving nothing up to the imagination. Suddenly, I began to feel insecure. What the hell was I doing here? It was past midnight, pouring rain, yet here I was showing up at my therapist's apartment, completely unannounced and unprepared. Kuroo was starting to have a weird effect on me.

Before I had time to think into it any further, Kuroo had me engulfed in a giant, fluffy towel. "You're not even going to ask why I'm here?" I questioned, my eyes shifting upwards to meet his.

"All I can think about right now is getting you out of those clothes."

My face lit up crimson.

"I-I mean.. You know what I mean! You'll catch a cold like that.. Your body is soaked and cold and.." Kuroo looked me up and down, before a blush rivaling my own spread across his features.

I fought to contain laughter. Making Kuroo flustered was starting to become one of my favorite hobbies.

"And what?"

"And.. go take your bath! You're making me cold just looking at you," he stammered, still refusing to make eye contact.

"You're not looking at me," I pointed out.

His head was turned away from me, but his embarrassment was still evident by the reddening of his ears.

"Kenma," his voice came out a low warning.

I shivered. "Fine, but I'm only doing it because I'm cold." Out of the corner of my eye I noticed him shoot me a glare, his eyes consumed with darkness and an expression I'd never before seen him wear, and I subconsciously sped up my pace. "I'm going."

I felt his stare boring into my retreating frame, and a chill shot its way up and down my spine. Kuroo was off tonight. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was, but something had definitely changed in him. And like always, I blamed myself.

I turned around to lock eyes with Kuroo. "I'll be.." I pointed to the bathroom. "You know." I slammed the door shut and slowly slid my way down to the floor. Kuroo had heated floors. I slowly peeled the clothes from my body and threw them in a pile on the tile. Then I laid there for awhile, carefully contemplating my entire existence. What was wrong with me? What was wrong with us?

I was naked on the floor in my therapist's apartment. This was fucking odd.

I picked myself up after about 50 minutes and stepped into the bathtub. The water was still surprisingly warm. I let out a sigh, leaning my head against the side of the tub and closing my eyes.

Within seconds, a knock interrupted my relaxation. "Hey." It was Kuroo. Obviously.

"Hey."

"Are you okay? Just checking on you. You've been in there for about an hour."

I smiled. "Aww, so you do care."

"I just don't want to be left responsible for your body if you die drowning."

"Oh." I frowned. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"I left some clothes out for you. And.. Kenma?"

I perked up. "Yes?"

"Do I even want to know why you're here?"

After the kiss and him refusing to come to our next counseling session.. "I think you already know, Kuroo."

He didn't say anything after that, so I assumed he had walked away.

.

.

I stared at the clothes laid out for me in an annoyed irritation. The outfit was modest, to say the least. I sorted through a pair of sweatpants, an oversized sweatshirt, a baggy T-shirt, and a pair of socks with a roll of my eyes before finally coming across a pair of boxers. The underwear was thick and Kuroo-sized, easily able to pass off as shorts on me. I pulled them up over my waist, only to have them slide instantly off and plop onto the bathroom floor. I decided on simply wearing the T-shirt, since it hit right at my knees and covered mostly everything. Kuroo kept his house hot anyway, I had noticed. I looked myself once over in the mirror. One of my biggest insecurities had always been looking too much like a girl, and as I stood staring at the oversized shirt that could pass for a T-shirt dress and my not exactly manly features, those insecurities were immediately brought back to life. One time, when I thought I had friends and could be normal, I was playing would you rather with a group of guys at a party. One guy had looked me over and asked the question, 'would you rather look like Kenma, or die?' Everybody had picked die. I huffed a sigh. Kuroo wasn't like everybody, though. Kuroo would never purposely try and hurt me, even if in the end what he was trying to say was, in fact, hurtful. I imagined that was how he was planning to reject me.

I turned away from the mirror and unlocked the door. I wanted to go ahead and get it over with. "Kuroo?" I called out.

"Kenma." His voice sounded from inside of the kitchen. "I made toast."

"It's past midnight you dumbass."

"But you walked all the way here! You have to be at least a little hung-" He made is way into my line of vision before stopping dead in his tracks. "Are you wearing my shirt.?"

I nodded and then flopped down on his couch, allowing for the shirt to ride up and reveal a little too much skin. "I'm wearing JUST your shirt."

Kuroo stared for awhile before seeming to snap back into reality. He headed quickly into the kitchen. "Uhm, did I already mention I made toast..?"

"Did I already mention you're a dumbass?"

Kuroo began to walk towards me, laughing a little with a plate in his hand. "Did I already mention you're a bully?"

He placed the plate on the coffee table in front of me, and I looked it over. "It's not burnt or black or.. terrible. I'm surprised."

He looked offended. "You'll change your mind when you try it! And when you get addicted to my food and keep wanting more, you're not gonna get any because of that comment."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatevs."

I leaned over to pick up the toast, noticing how Kuroo's eyes wondered up and down my frame as the shift in position caused my shirt to rise even higher up my thigh. I smirked. "How's your girlfriend, Kuroo?" I asked innocently.

He sat down across from me, and everything about this situation felt comfortable and familiar. Maybe we could carry on counseling at the same time every night in his house from now on. It wasn't like I was able to get much sleep anyway with Kuroo always on my mind.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," he sighed, looking extremely distressed. "We broke up a few days ago."

I fought back the urge to scream YAS BITCH and start twerking in his face. Kuroo's moods were contagious, and even though the news was some of the greatest I'd heard in my entire life, it was impossible to feel excitement while he looked so depressed.

"I'm so sorry.. Do you want to talk about it..?"

Kuroo laughed a little bit. "Who's the therapist here again?"

"I did learn from the best." I smiled.

He picked up a piece of the toast. "Toast to that!"

I tried hard to fight back a laugh, and I began to eat my food as well. "So you're okay now?"

"The breakup was mutual, and it was for the best. I need to figure some things out with myself before I can even think about getting into another relationship."

"Did you not love each other anymore?" I knew I was getting too personal, but the words were flowing out like vomit. My mind wasn't processing the boundary I was probably overstepping, and instead my heart was taking complete control.

"She still loved me.." He took a deep breath. "I loved her, but not like that."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? To help you get your mind off of it, maybe?" I leaned closer to him, my eyes looking upwards into his own. My face reddened as I realized how fucking needy and desperate those statements had come across. It seemed to have the same effect on Kuroo, as his blush was beginning to rival my own.

"Um," he paused. "No! It's fine! I'm fine! Everything's okay now."

For some odd reason.. all of my insecurities and anxiety melted away as I got lost in Kuroo's dark as death orbs, leaving only the feeling of impulse to consume me. I felt a ridiculously obsessive need to know the truth to his feelings, and in discovering that truth I could think of only one possible solution. A hint of a smile caused my lips to quirk upwards.

I wanted to play with him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I joined him on the couch at the opposite end and smiled.

"Now I am.." Kuroo narrowed his eyes at me in suspicion.

"Because you don't look okay," I began crawling closer to him, the shirt I was wearing catching at the arch of my back and covering just enough to leave Kuroo lighting up crimson and shifting positions uncomfortably on the couch.

"You're beet red." I crawled onto his lap innocently and sat face to face with him. "Are you sure you aren't coming down with anything?" I placed a hand against his forehead.

"Kenma you should really get off right now," Kuroo's voice was a low warning, but I shrugged it off by getting even closer.

"Or what ?" I teased him happily.

I could feel him underneath me now, the heat pressing against my naked thigh and knocking the small amount of restraint I had left over out of my mind. Maybe.. Just maybe.. He wanted me, too. That thought alone consumed me, and I grinded myself harder against him, wanting to feel all of him.

He groaned and grasped my hips. "Kenma.. Stop. Or I'll regret it."

"You wanted to know why I was here earlier.. and now you've changed your mind? Kuroo.. I know that I'm a brat sometimes, and I'm really insecure, and I rely on video games too much, and I can't talk to people.. But that's who I am. And for some reason I can only understand that when I'm with you."

Kuroo tightened his hands around my hips, wearing an unreadable expression. "Kenma-"

I wasn't done. "I like you. And I'm sorry for liking you. And I'm also sorry for inconveniencing you so much these last few months, because I know you don't feel the same way and I've just been annoying."

"Kenma!" Kuroo called out harshly, then reached up to cup my cheek with hands that were exactly the opposite. He dragged his thumb underneath my eye, and it was only then that I realized I had been crying. "Who said I didn't like you back?" My eyes widened, and the single tear threatened to turn into an entire waterfall.

"WhaT?"

"I like you, too." I suddenly realized how close his mouth was. Close enough to where our breath began to mingle into one, and I subconsciously wondered what he tasted like.

I gulped. "Then prove it."

He left no time for discussion and closed the gap between both of our lips. It was my first kiss, and I saw stars. He started off by a gentle brush against my lips, but grew into something that wasn't violent or frantic, but instead could only be described by the tears gathering at the corners of my eyes and the tingling felt at the tips of my toes. Our lips molded perfectly, like we had been created as different pieces from the same puzzle. Kuroo ran his hand through my hair in gentle strokes, and I wrapped my hands around his neck and struggled with trying not to smile too hard. Sensation, want, and need surge through me on a moan that was lost in his mouth.

"It's better," I heard him sigh into the kiss.

I gazed up at him through still-watered eyes. "Better?"

Kuroo nodded, planting a feather-light kiss on top of my forehead. "Kissing you. It's better than I imagined."

.

.

i diez.

*internal screaming deer* ok this was originally gonna get real dirty real quick but I couldn't help myself :'( idk this couple is too beautiful and I feel like it didn't fit the characters for them to hump straight into it

This was my first time writing a scene like this and I feel like I done fucked it up but I hope everyone.. enjoys.. And that it isn't as terrible as I think it is :/


End file.
